<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forever and ever by corneliastreetlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172555">forever and ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliastreetlover/pseuds/corneliastreetlover'>corneliastreetlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliastreetlover/pseuds/corneliastreetlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt gets Yennefer a gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forever and ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt never harbored any fantasies of it being a legitimate legend, it was the gesture that was going to matter. The flower was practically dead, its glow barely visible in the midst of Skellige’s harsh snow in a small garden just outside the Ancient Crypt. Nevertheless, the witcher picked it and kept it safely in his pocket.</p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised when he found a few petals had fallen off, after all he did his fair share of running around the elven ruins with Phillipa, but as he rode Roach, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the frailness of the flower which was picked with the purpose of representing everlasting strength.</p>
<p>And maybe then she’d think it was strange to receive a dead rose as a gift and would’ve preferred something more appropriate for a long-term partner. Still, he kept it. And on his way home, after killing all those irritating sirens, he forgot it was there.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Yennefer pulled it out of his trousers which were hanging over the partition between her dressing table and the tub that he remembered it.</p>
<p>Geralt had never believed in an elven legend until she pricked her finger on one of the thorns and over the course of the next few days the rose of remembrance bloomed as if it had never wilted in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>